


De quien no sabía que había errado

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Love Letters, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Preferiría decirte esto de frente, pero creo que así me aseguro de que mi mensaje no sea malinterpretado.





	De quien no sabía que había errado

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble fue algo que escribí rápido para un juego del grupo de Facebook Haikyuu Yaoi. Consistía en escribir la confesión de un personaje a otro, se publicaba anónimamente (para no delatar por gustos del autor) y el resto debía adivinar quiénes eran. Como ya terminó la actividad, lo subo n.n ¿Habrían adivinado que era UshiOi?

Preferiría decirte esto de frente, pero creo que así me aseguro de que mi mensaje no sea malinterpretado. Tal parece que mucho de lo que digo se toma a mal y por eso tengo fama de pesado. Mis intenciones nunca son malas. Doy consejos y creo firmemente en mis convicciones. Pido disculpas por cualquier incomodidad que se haya originado y que se originará por esto, porque no cambiaré esa parte de mí.

Lo admito, tuvieron que decirme qué era lo que hacía mal para entender por qué no reaccionas como espero. Sin pedirlo, mis amigos se acercaron a corregirme. Como cualquier hombre con una mínima cantidad de orgullo, no me agradó en un principio que me vieran tan necesitado como para ayudarme de esa forma. Además, no es como si alguno tuviese experiencia; ninguno ha tenido el tiempo para novias —o novios—. Ellos y yo estamos muy lejos de ser tan buenos en asuntos sociales como tú. Sin embargo, la identificación del mayor de mis errores, según su criterio, fue bastante convincente y por ello mi atrevimiento.

Me cuentan ellos que debo hablarte más de tus virtudes. Solo en ese momento me percaté de que solo lo hago cuando converso con otros de ti. Contigo, nada más que observaciones aparecen. Debe ser frustrante. Creo que ahora te entiendo mejor. ¿Quieres oír —leer— lo maravilloso que eres para mí?

Eres trabajador. Admiro cuánto empeño le pones a lo que amas sin importar cuánto ni cómo tropieces. Al igual que yo, eres terco con tus creencias. Debería ser motivo de conflictos, lo sé, hasta creo que eso es parte del problema, pero considero que es bastante bueno estar seguro de lo que está fijo en tu cabeza. Debes haber perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que te han llamado hermoso, y aquí se agrega una más. Espero, al menos, ser el primer hombre que te lo diga. Eres fuerte por dentro y por fuera. Incluso sientes con fuerza. Eres interesante. Fascinante. 

Es complicado no hacer observaciones. Tendré que trabajarlo.

No tengo dudas de que serás grande en el futuro. Deseo compartir esa gloria contigo más allá de la cancha. Si me das la oportunidad, te demostraré que te amo más de lo que te he importunado. Te lo prometo. Lo cumpliré.


End file.
